


What Happened When Rachel Got In Trouble The Second Time

by haleygirl



Series: What Happened When... [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleygirl/pseuds/haleygirl
Summary: Rachel tries to test some of the rules. Contains spanking.





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt and Rachel were catching lunch at the diner between classes.   
“I’m so sick of scanning Shakespearean sonnets, ugh.” Rachel complained, looking over her homework. “Let me copy yours?”  
“Oh no, I worked hard on mine and you’re not copying it, young lady —or anyone else’s for that matter.”  
Rachel rolled her eyes. “It’s not that big of a deal, Kurt.”  
Kurt raised an eyebrow at this little flair of attitude, amused more than anything else. It had been a little more than a week since they had made their “arrangement,” and Kurt had mostly been enjoying having way less arguing about whose turn it was to bring the trash down to the dumpster out back. He remembered when he started with Blaine that there was a honeymoon period in which he seemed to be perfect in every way, dutifully avoiding reproach. He had guessed that was normal but that he shouldn’t get used to this being this easy. This is the Rachel I remember.  
“I believe plagiarism is in the student honor code, is it not?” he asked neutrally, taking a bite of his sandwich.  
Rachel sighed. “Well, we’ll see how helpful I am next time you need something. I thought taking a couple classes together meant we’d help each other out.  
“I’m starting to think you need something, but it isn’t homework help. Keep this up and we may just have to go stop by one of those sound-proof practice rooms before your next class.” Kurt threatened quietly so none of the other patrons could hear.  
Rachel flushed and looked away. She didn’t think Kurt would really spank her in a practice room at NYADA, but she was pretty sure she didn’t want to press her luck further and find out. “Okay-ay,” she deflected. “It was just an idea. I’m just saying, some of these professors give way more homework than necessary. And they take credit off for every little thing.”  
“It’s college, what were you expecting?” Kurt shrugged. “The semester’s just barely started, we might as well get used to it.”  
Rachel pouted and returned her focus to her meal, annoyed that she wasn’t garnering any sympathy here. But Kurt had waited so long to get into NYADA that he didn’t have a lot of patience for whining about the workload. It’s supposed to be challenging. That’s why it’s one of the best performing arts schools in the country, he reasoned.  
The waiter came around with the check and Rachel checked the time. “Damn it, I’ve got to get going to Scene Study. See you at the gym after?” she asked. She and Kurt had been diet partners for a while now and keeping up with going to the gym three times a week had been part of their agreement.  
“Oh no, I’m going to orientation for Adam’s Apples.”  
Rachel rolled her eyes. “I told you I think joining that group’s going to be social suicide—“  
Kurt shrugged. “I like them.”   
Rachel put her cash on the table without pressing the subject. Sometimes she didn’t get Kurt and his priorities, though.

* * * *

Orientation was quick and fun and made Kurt nostalgic for his high school Glee club. It was good he was making friends, he figured, even if they were outside of whatever social circle Rachel deemed appropriate. And there was something undeniably sexy about Adam’s accent. He could listen to him talk all day. He didn’t really think he had a shot with him or anything, but it was sort of nice having a little crush. It had been awhile since he’d even allowed his eyes to wander.  
“So glad you’re joining us, Kurt!” Adam cheered as the meeting broke up.  
“Me too.” Kurt smiled. He leaned against the window and noticed Rachel by a hot pretzel truck, buying a snack. “Huh,” he muttered under his breath.  
“Something wrong?” Adam asked, putting a hand on his back.  
Kurt looked back at Adam, taking a moment to note that he also approved of his shoulders, and he really needed to find a way to work his choice of cologne into conversation because Woah was it doing something good for him. “Uh… no.” Kurt shook himself back into reality. “Just saw someone out there I didn’t expect.”  
Adam grinned. He was always doing that. “Always a surprise around the corner in New York!” he said. “See you at rehearsal Monday!”  
Kurt lingered a little, watching Adam leave, before he looked back out the window. Rachel was hailing a cab now. Transportation had been a heavily negotiated part of the budgeting portion of their arrangement. Rachel was becoming prone to taking cabs when she just didn’t feel like walking a block or two to catch the subway, even though she really should be saving her money. When they were together she now knew better than to suggest it. Kurt shook his head. “That sneaky little girl.” Kurt muttered.

* * * *

When Kurt got home, Rachel was already there, reading a magazine on the couch.   
“You’re home early,” she said, not looking up.  
“You too.” Kurt said, putting away his schoolbag.  
Rachel’s shoulder’s tensed a bit. “Oh, well the yoga teacher let us out a bit early today.”  
“She did?”  
“Yeah,” Rachel said, shrugging.  
“How was your ride home?”   
“Uh, it wasn’t too crowded on the train today, it was fine. ” she said, turning the page of her magazine.  
Kurt sighed. He walked over to Rachel and took the magazine out of her hand.  
“Hey!” Rachel protested, surprised. “I’m reading that.”  
Kurt looked at her.   
Rachel squirmed. “What?”  
“I don’t like being lied to.”  
“What? Wh—what are you talking about?”  
“You didn’t go to yoga, and you weren’t on the subway this afternoon young lady.”  
Rachel’s eyes widened. “You’re spying on me now?”  
“Do I need to be?”  
“Kurt!”  
“You blew off yoga, had a hot pretzel which you’re not supposed to have, and then wasted money on a cab in the middle of the afternoon.”  
Rachel’s jaw dropped. “I should be able to—“  
“Lie to me?”  
“No—I meant—“  
“I’d be having a lot less issue with these things if you’d been honest about them, Rachel.”  
Rachel huffed, looking away. “You’re being ridiculous. It isn’t a big deal.”  
“Did you or did you not blow off yoga today?”  
“Are you having me followed?”  
“Answer the question.”  
“I was going to go, but I’m still a little sore from Cassie’s class this morning,  
so I thought—“  
“That’s a fine excuse but I think the words you’re looking for are ‘yes Sir.’”  
Rachel shrunk. “I can’t believe you’re making a thing of this—“  
“Of being lied to? Seems to me we had a whole long conversation last week about—“  
“I didn’t lie—“  
“You made up a story about the teacher letting you out early!”  
“I—I—“ Rachel stammered. “That was just…a little fib is all.”  
Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine had made an excuse about the difference between a lie and a “little fib” once last year and he’d spanked him good with the spoon on general principle over it. “A lie is a lie, Rachel. We talked about this. You thought because I wasn’t going to the gym with you today you could get away with some things, and I’m here to tell you your expectations apply whether I’m there or not.”  
Rachel scowled. “I can’t believe you’re spying on me.”  
“I’m not, and I shouldn’t have to. You know what the rules are and you’re expected to follow them. I think you’re testing to see what you can get away with now.”  
“I’m not—“  
“We’re done discussing this young lady. You will be punished for ignoring the rules and then lying about it. You got caught. You’re getting spanked. Plain and simple.”  
Rachel crumpled a bit, feeling sorry for herself. This arrangement of theirs wasn’t seeming so great all of a sudden.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel was scrambling. “We said I’d workout 3 days a week. I don’t have to go to the gym to workout. It’s not that late, I can still ride the bike around the block a few times. And who’s to say I can’t just have fewer calories at dinner?”  
Kurt had to smile at her. “Wow, you’re reaching, Rachel.”  
“It’s true!”  
“Are you telling me that was your plan?”  
“…N-no, but I could still—“  
“Uh huh.” Kurt imagined that this sort of manipulation must have always worked well for Rachel in her dads’ house. She had to have learned it somewhere.   
Rachel groaned, frustrated. “I’m just saying, we only made that rule because I wanted to get a certain amount of cardio and—“  
“Hey I’m not telling you not to ride the bike,” Kurt interrupted. “In fact, I think it sounds like a great idea. I’m just not sure it’s going to be very comfortable riding on a sore bottom tonight.”  
Rachel scowled. “We walk around this city constantly, Kurt. We probably get more exercise going to and from class in a week now than we did in a month back in Ohio.”  
“Young lady, I’m not counting your steps. I’m counting your lies. And I told you none of this is up for discussion. Let’s get it over with and then we can make dinner.”  
“Now?”  
Kurt looked at her a bit incredulously. “Of course now,” he said, finding her audacity striking. He sat down next to her and pulled her body, sputtering and struggling, over his knee.  
“KU-URT. Look I’m sorry—I should have— it’s the only time I’ve taken a cab in like, two weeks, honest—“  
Kurt ignored her babbling desperation and pushed her forward a bit so her bottom was more properly tipped up over his lap. He flipped up her dress with one hand and pulled her panties down with the other, kind of marveling at how quick and easy it was to do. Last time Rachel had been in her pajamas, he remembered. And with Blaine it’d always been pants or sometimes shorts in the summer. Dresses provided a lot easier access. Knowing Rachel’s capacity for sassy behavior, he figured that was probably going to serve this arrangement pretty well.  
The speed with which her backside was bared was not lost on Rachel, either. She shut up for a moment, blushing instantly at embarrassment and a sense of what-have-I-done overcoming her. She wondered if she would get used to that, and if it had been less of a big deal to Blaine since he and Kurt got naked together for other things all the time. Living together had meant that Kurt and Rachel had both adjusted to catching accidental glimpses of each other here and there, and Kurt now knew more about the gory details of her menstrual cycle than he could ever possibly have wanted to know. But this was different. It had been a sticking point in making their arrangement. Rachel argued that a spanking over clothes would probably still sting pretty bad, but Kurt insisted that a proper punishment required a proper baring.   
“You’ve been a naughty little girl today, Rachel.” Kurt admonished.  
Rachel frowned at being spoken to like a child. She started to protest, “Kurt! I’m not—“ but was quickly cut off.  
“You’re acting like a naughty little girl, so you’re going to be treated like a naughty little girl, young lady.”  
Rachel kicked one of her legs in frustration, not knowing what to say-- but Kurt held her in place.  
“You’re getting a spanking,” he pronounced. “Tell me what you did that got you in this position.”  
Rachel shrunk into herself, unhappy at being asked to talk now. Kurt was infuriating. If he was going to do it, he should just do it and get it over with, she thought. Her face screwed into a scowl and she grunted in protest of the injustice of it all.   
Kurt shook his head, lifted his hand and SLAPPED her bare fanny hard in response, causing her to yelp and twist at the sting. “I said: tell me what you did,” he repeated, low.  
Filled with self-pity but finding no one to share it with, Rachel grudgingly answered. “I blew off the gym and took a cab home,” she spat.  
“Violating our agreement.” Kurt added for her.  
Rachel pouted, but grudgingly relented. “…Yes Sir. …I didn’t think you’d find out,” she admitted.  
Kurt nodded and gave her bottom another good SPANK. Rachel stiffened, her toes rubbing against each other. “And what else?” Kurt asked.  
“I bought a pretzel when I wasn’t supposed to.” Rachel said, feeling sorry for herself. She hadn’t even been terribly hungry when she bought it; it had been a total impulse purchase. Definitely not worth this.  
SMACK-SMACK. Kurt spanked both cheeks, eliciting a groan of frustration from the naughty girl over his lap. “That’s right. You’re the one who wanted to start this diet. You’re the one who decided to make it a part of our arrangement. You’ve got no one to complain to but yourself, little girl.”  
Rachel’s shoulders tensed as he scolded her, knowing he was right. “Yessir,” she murmured reluctantly.  
This is the level of respect she needs to be displaying more often, he mused. He pulled her a little tighter. “And. --SPANK. –What. –SLAP-- else? SMACK”   
Rachel whimpered miserably. The sound of Kurt’s firm hand swatting her bare bottom was louder now, and Rachel’s voice was higher. “I-- I l-lied-to-you-about-it,” she confessed all in one breath, burying her face in the couch cushion in anticipation of more stinging slaps coming.  
“That’s right.” Kurt lectured, spanking her in earnest now as he spoke. “I promised you last week that lies would get your naughty bottom spanked good and I keep my promises. You. Don’t. Lie. To. Me.”  
Rachel whined into the fabric of the couch as the spanks came faster, her bottom quickly reddening. “Okay okayOWWw. I’m sorrryyyyy,” she whimpered.  
“You do what’s expected. whether I’m over your shoulder or not, young lady.”  
“Y-eesAHH Yessirr! OW.”   
“And I shouldn’t need to remind you you’re on a budget. If I have to take away your debit card or start making you bring me receipts I can do that.” Kurt threatened.  
“Mmmmmhmmm.”  
“But don’t you test me.” Kurt admonished, spanking sharply. “Act like a little girl in need of disciplining, and I’ll be more than happy to warm this bottom up as often as it needs it.”  
Rachel wasn’t outright crying but she was getting teary and sniffly by now. It was still startling how authoritative Kurt could sound, and how small it could make her feel.   
Kurt took a breath and rested his hand on Rachel’s warm backside. “Now I’m not going to make you go on that bike ride this time, but I think that’s something I’ll consider if you try pulling a stunt like this again,” he warned. “I think you and I can agree you’ve lost dessert privileges after dinner tonight though, right?”   
“…Yes Sir,” Rachel answered quietly, laying her head on its side in shame.  
“And the money you spent on a cab and a pretzel comes out of your weekend spending money.”  
Rachel sniffled and nodded. “That’s fair, Sir.”  
Kurt sighed. “I don’t like being lied to, Rachel.”   
“…I know, Sir. I’m sorry,” came the meek reply.  
Kurt lifted his hand and zeroed in on her sit spots, spanking her bottom with four more rapid swats that left Rachel screeching with her bottom bouncing over his knee.   
“You going to remember what this feels like, young lady?” Kurt asked.  
Rachel swallowed a sob. “Y-eessir.”  
“See that you do.” Kurt scolded.  
He let her cry quietly over his lap for a few moments and then let her up. She pulled away as soon as she was up and he turned, giving her some space as she pulled up her panties. When he looked back he saw her face was sulky and her hands had quickly gone to rub her bottom. Kurt studied her for a moment and then cleared his throat. “Wash up and I’ll get started on dinner,” he told her.  
Free from his grasp and upright, a part of Rachel really wanted to say something snide. But she thought better of it. “…Yes Sir,” she muttered, and brushed past him towards the bathroom, one hand still rubbing her backside.  
I guess that went about as well as could be expected. Kurt rubbed the sting from his hand and headed over to the kitchen to make dinner.


End file.
